steampulpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shroundsweather
Shroundsweather is the capital of the Barlovian colony of Goldcoast. Along a sandy coastline lacking harbors, the city is one of the few points where ships can easily dock. Shroundsweather also marks the delta of the River of Riches, a broad, slow ribbon of water that flows from Gold Lake further inland. On the ruined site of a giant metropolis, built in ages long past by an unknown civilization, the city (then called "Sharapon") was established centuries ago by pirates and smugglers as a place to rest and resupply while preying on Kaspari shipping and expeditions into the Sabo Jungles. Over time, those expeditions became more frequent. Scholars from the Colonial Powers sought to delve deeper into the history of the dark land, while traders from the Kaspari Empire realized the tremendous profits that could be recovered there. Under the reigns of Caliphs Kutuf Wakhmeina and Keifa Mizral Bataari, however, the Kaspari Empire lost track of its colony on the Goldcoast. In 1358, explorers from Barlovia launched a series of raids intending to end pirate activity in the region, and by 1360, naval action had shut the smugglers’ operations down. Ironically, however, it was the pirate chieftains who wound up retaining power as the area's new rulers, now under Barlovian oversight. The chief smugglers became the first Gold Kings, and the renamed city of Shroundsweather was born. While the city's core is clustered around its harbor, its outlying districts spread far throughout the ruins. The remains of the ancient city mark off these neighborhoods, and numerous wonders (and dangers) can be found within. Functioning automata still protect broken doors, obelisks radiate thaumaturgical puissance whose function has never been determined, and thieves and other predators stalk the shadows. Those who live in Shroundsweather know that the city's foundation of ruins holds uncounted secrets. Leadership A governor, appointed by Barlovia, is the nominal ruler of the colony, but the true power in Shroundsweather is held by five hereditary nobles: the Sea King and four Gold Kings. The Sea King maintains the docks and oversees the flow of traffic, while the Gold Kings are responsible for the general maintenance of the city, including the Shroundsweather Guard. Shroundsweather is a chaotic place at best — a frontier enclave, acknowledged by the Colonial Powers but often far out of their grasp. The lords of the city hold their positions through wealth, power, and tradition, but law is a secondary concern to trade. Should anyone become a serious threat to business, the Shroundsweather Guard responds with mercenaries or assassins as necessary. Brawls, duels, arguments between individuals, and petty theft rarely concern the Guard, however. Shroundsweather is a dangerous town for people handicapped by morality and an excellent place for criminals to hide from the justice of the Colonial Powers. Aveir, Hallandy, Coreune, Turlona, and the Kaspari Empire all maintain consulates in Shroundsweather, but their relationship with its nobles is based purely on profit. The city extends only the most basic courtesies to these representatives. Category:Locations Category:Locations in Goldcoast Category:Locations in the Sabo Jungles Category:Settlements Category:Settlements in the Sabo Jungles Category:Small Cities